Good Rebels
''Good Rebels ''is the season 89 finale of HTFF. Plot Part 1 Nightfall is seen hiding behind a wall with some scratches and small wounds on her body. A gun shot is then heard nearby. Zet appears in the scene and gets ready to catch Nightfall. Gasping, Nightfall quickly jumps into someone's house as her wing is broken. The scene then changes to show the flashback, which takes place at a museum. Lifty and Shifty are collecting all the crystals inside the museum and causing a mess. They successfully steal the valuable items without any problems until Lifty suddenly trips over a wire, cutting off his foot in the process. Lifty falls along with the crystals but Nightfall suddenly appears while politely grabbing a crystal from Lifty. She also grabs one from the shocked Shifty. Nightfall manages to trigger the alarm before flying back to the roof. Shifty quickly takes a rope and catches Nightfall. Senior then appears, shocked and calling the cops. At the outside, Lumpy and Paws appear as cops and want the thieves to surrender. Meanwhile in the museum, Nightfall still struggles to free herself and flies around the museum to tie Shifty with his own rope until it slices him off. Senior is also caught and tied by the rope. Zet is then seen kicking the door and quickly throwing a grenade into the scene. Nightfall sees this and quickly saves Senior from being hit by the grenade which ends up exploding on the glass roof. The shards cut Lifty into pieces. Nightfall sees the chance to flee but is still in doubt when she sees Senior hanging at the rope. Zet brings his tazer gun and shoots towards Senior. Nightfall quickly helps Senior out by grabbing his hand as Zet's tazer gun misses and hits the rope. Lumpy then appears and throws Zet's tazer gun away, causing it to hit the power control, which in turn causes an explosion. The rope that is still connected to the tazer gun also explodes, along with Senior. Nightfall is very shocked by Senior's fate and her appearance getting noticed by Zet. Zet grabs Lumpy's gun and shoots her wing, causing her to fall to the ground, gaining scratches as she falls through a tree. Nightfall holds the pain and tries to run away from Zet as fast as possible. Nightfall grabs Snapshot's camera and flashes it to Zet. The flash also causes Walter, who is driving a truck, to crash into the museum. The blinded Zet suddenly shoots and breaks a branch, which falls and crushes Snapshot. Zet then realizes that he has lost Nightfall but her blood on the ground makes Zet able to track her down easily. Nightfall is seen hiding behind a building and a gun shot is heard in the background as Zet shows up. Nightfall quickly jumps into someone's home for her own safety. Part 2 Nightfall later meets Pancake and Peppy playing inside the house. Pancake sees Nightfall's condition and tries to help her out. Nightfall actually doesn't want any help but both Pancake and Peppy cover her wounds. They offer Nightfall to join them but Nightfall quickly runs away by the front door when a gun shot is heard again. Zet jumps into the house but is then slipped by a bandage piece into another window. Nightfall quietly and quickly sneaks inside the bush until she bumps into someone, who is Swindler. Swindler offers her some accesories to keep her identity safe. Nightfall just grabs a wig and a pair of glasses, then later jumps onto a tree without giving Swindler some money. Zet, with some injuries, shoots Swindler with his tazer gun and ties him with a rope. Swindler angrily scolds Zet but Zet just tosses him into his car along with his costumer, Mole. Nightfall witnesses the scene and begins making a plan to deal with that cop. Zet's car suddenly hits the tree, resulting in her being tossed away as well as Swindler inside the car, squeezing his body through a knothole of the tree. Few hours later, Nightfall, who ended up actually passing out, is now awake and aware that she is inside someone's car. Pitch is seen happily greeting her inside the car and wants to help her. Nightfall covers herself with a blanket and just listens to what Pitch is talking until Perry (as a driver) stops the car. Zet then appears at the window to check their identity cards. Nightfall is quite shocked by this and tries to find a way to keep him away. She throws a red ball into the front of the car while Zet is checking Pitch's card, causing Perry to flip out. Perry presses the switch to raise he back window, causing Zet's hand to get cut off as the window closes. Perry later chases Zet with the car while Zet himself tries to throw a dynamite into him. The dynamite bounces away when it hits the speeding car and ends up landing inside Jerky's mouth, blowing up his torso. Perry gets distracted by Pitch's scream and changes his target. Perry jumps into Pitch from the driver seat but gets kicked away by her. He later lands in the middle of the street before he gets run over by multiple vehicles. Nightfall tries to control the car and finally stops in front of a hotel. Some tree friends happily meet Pitch while Nightfall is exhausted at the driver seat. Zet reappears and shoots his gun into the sky, making the whole crowd go silence. He angrily screams and shoots his gun randomly, until he unintentionally burns the hotel. Nightfall, who is still in disguise, jumps onto Zet and holds his hand. Binky then appears and watches the scene, confused who the bad guy is. Nightfall quickly puts the crystal that she stole earlier into Zet's hat, convincing Binky to believe that Zet is the bad one all along. Binky finally catches Zet and happily tosses him into the police car. He's later shocked when he realizes the hotel's condition as it is too late when the whole hotel collapses on the tree friends at the hotel area. Meanwhile, Zet is tied at the backseat with Otus as the driver. Nightfall reappears at the side of the road, flashing Otus with a camera. Otus is blinded and then crashes into a tree, causing Zet to get tossed out and squeezed into a knothole of the tree. The episode ends when Zet's corpse is shown with a crystal. Moral "It's up to you whether you prefer to play the antihero or the corrupted one." Deaths *Shifty is sliced by a rope. *Lifty is cut into pieces by glass shards. *Senior is exploded into bits. *Paws, Lumpy and Walter die in the crash. (death not seen) *Snapshot is crushed by a branch. *Swindler is squeezed into a knothole of a tree. *Jerky's torso is blown off. *Perry is run over. *Pitch, Binky and other tree friends are killed in the hotel collapse. *Zet is squeezed into a knothole of a tree. *Otus crashes into a tree. (debatable) Injuries *Nightfall's wing is shot by a gun and she gets injured after falling down through a tree. She's later tossed away from the tree, causing her to pass out. *Lifty's legs are cut off by a rope. *Zet is injured when he crashes into another window, has his hand cut off, and is shown to have gotten more injuries when he appears at the hotel. Destructions *The glass roof is blown up by a grenade. *An electrical explosion happens because of the power control and a tazer gun. *Walter's truck crashes into the museum. *A window is broken by Zet. *Zet's car hits a tree. *The hotel is burned down and later collapses. *Otus's car crashes into the tree. Trivia *Mole's fate is still unknown in this episode as he is not shown anymore after getting caught by Zet. *Hatchy appears as a picture inside Peppy's and Pancake's house. Meanwhile, Drama, Capture, Phyre and Genny appear as the unfortunate victims when the hotel collapsed. *The title of this episode is actually inspired from a song. The name "good rebels" ironically refers to a thief trying to fight against a corrupted cop, which actually happens in this episode (Nightfall vs. Zet). *Swindler's and Zet's death are similar to Cuddles's fate in "Class Act" and "Ipso Fatso". *Nightfall's death was actually planned in this episode but was changed when the plot got changed in the last minute. *No one is killed by a gun shot in this episode despite the fact that many gun shots were used. *This contains one of the few scenes where Pitch is in her other outfits. This also marks the first time Nightfall wearing another outfit to disguise. *Part 1 of this episode looks more like an escape plot while the second part is the duel. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 89 Episodes